Faerie Fantasia
by I will never be loved
Summary: How is a bounty hunter, a thief, a duchess, her servant, a prince, a knight, a guard, a barmaid, a prostitute and a maid connected? A fight to the death, that's how, who will emerge victorious in the mysterious arena known as Fantasia?


**FAERIE FANTASIA**

**Disclaimer: Enjoy…**

**Prologue one: The thief and the bounty hunter**

He sat, staring at the picture of the blue haired beauty on his desk.

Gray was not in the least happy about his next target: Juvia Lockser. Now why did Gray need to have her instead of ignoring her just like all the other women involved in his line of work? Because this particular woman had one million jewels on her head.

Gray was a bounty hunter.

Juvia had one of the highest bounties up to date.

Go figure.

He had been chasing her for a while now but still came up with nothing. Gray wasn't exactly bad at his job; in fact he was one of the best. But when it came to Juvia…

He slammed his fist onto the shabby table. He would catch her.

No matter what.

She stared at the gown in admiration.

A pretty little thing it was; a soft baby blue gown with a touch of elegance. Juvia quickly pulled her gaze away and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

_Snap out of it! Juvia can never wear something like that!_

Juvia hesitantly let the oh so tempting dress escape her vision as she navigated her way down the snowy streets of Magnolia.

To any onlookers, the girl in question was rather plain in her drab and worn garment. Not even a stitch of finery, not that she didn't have the money for those things, in fact, she had more than enough.

So why did she choose to uphold this façade of simplicity? Was it because of modesty? No, it was so she wouldn't arouse any suspicions. The people in this town knew her too well. She had grown up on the streets, abandoned by her mother who was a prostitute. They all knew of her personality, quiet and antisocial, never speaking up for herself. She would become one of those rich, fancy maidens that like to boast their beauty and wealth unless…unless…

_She was a thief._

Yes, this plain girl was the notorious Juvia Lockser who had earned the title of the queen of thieves in less than three days. It was she who had successfully infiltrated the castle and stole the queen's ring as she slept. And in those three days, a million jewels was put on her head, dead _or_alive.

She had no reason to run or hide. To the public she was just Juvia, just plain Juvia, plain, clumsy Juvia. She could never be a thief in their eyes. While carrying her packages, she made sure to tap the jewelled dagger strapped on her thigh once in a while, just to make sure it hadn't fallen. Hell would befall her if it did. The jewelled dagger was her trademark weapon. She couldn't let anyone see.

"Ah!"

The so called queen found herself on the ground. Looking up, she matter a pair of dark, concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Gray was embarrassed. Bumping into a lady on the street was not like him. He held out a hand, offering the girl some help.

She looked at it curiously as if it were some foreign object. He sighed.

"Take my hand, I'm going to help you up," he explained.

"Oh," she tentatively reached out, allowing him to pull her up.

"Sorry…usually people don't help Ju- Me! People usually don't help me," she corrected herself quickly.

"Don't mention it…Ju…"

"Lia! My name is Julia," she told him in an instant. Sure she might have raised suspicion but he couldn't prove it.

"Hmm…"He spared a look to the poor girl who kept fumbling with her things, dropping packages that contained who knows what. Her blue hair flowed down her back and looked strangely familiar. Blue hair was very rare these days.

"Thank you…Julia bids you farewell," she said and took a step to leave.

Only to be stopped by Gray's hand.

He didn't know what drove him to do it. He was either very desperate or very, _very_desperate. "Do you want to…I don't know grab a drink at the pub…or something?" he said awkwardly.

Juvia blushed at this. Was this man, who was a complete stranger, asking her on a date?

"It's okay if you don't want to…" he explained, equally flustered.

"No, Julia would like to," she replied and refrained herself from doing a little curtsey. He took her to the only pub in town. It was a dark dreary place, places only thieves and bounty hunters were welcome.

Now, the one who ran the pub knew everyone who walked in here. Including Gray and Juvia, they were his best customers!

"So, what can I get for you Gray and uh…" his eyes widened upon seeing the queen of thieves with a man, a bounty hunter no less.

"Julia," she filled in, sending him a look that said 'don't you dare'.

"So Julia, what do you do for a living?" asked Gray, which was his attempt to make small talk.

"Uh…Julia works at an orphanage," she said, earning her a snort from the bartender. Yeah right.

Juvia sighed. In a way, she wasn't lying. She gave whatever money she didn't need to the orphanage. So, this was counted. Right? "What about you Gray, what's your job?"

Gray mentally slapped himself for attempting to make small talk with this woman. "Uh…I…I'm a guard?"

The bartender scoffed again.

"You don't sound too sure about that," she said very slowly.

"So-"

Gray was interrupted by the entrance of some very drunk men entering the pub.

"Aye, lookie here, it's Gray!" one of them spluttered. "Yeah, that bounty hunter, so ye managed to capture the queen yet?" they laughed it off and went into a corner.

Juvia gulped. The queen. Gray was a bounty hunter, and she was the queen. He was going to kill her.

Oh fate played some cruel tricks.

"Aye, that lass looks familiar don't she?" the men in the corner said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "What's her name? Remember that thief I almost caught?" "Aye that, Ju- Ju…what's her name again?"

Juvia relaxed for a moment but then tensed up again.

"That's it! Juvia Lockser, her name was Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia felt Gray's hand grip on her and looked at her.

"Juvia?"

Her eyes widened for a moment, just for a moment before breaking his grip on her.

She took one last look at him and ran like hell. There was no other option.

Why? Why is it that the first time she falls in love she just _had_to fall in love with the man out to kill her?

Why were the mad ones always the cute ones?

She imagined that they would run into each other again and he would take her out to apologize and from there they would become friends and after two or three years he would propose and she would accept, they'd get married and have kids.

Before her imagination went any further than that she was tackled to the ground by a heavy and _warm_weight.

She looked once at the scene before and blushed furiously, looking up, she met the same pair of obsidian eyes again.

This happening was the last thing he needed right now.

He meant to capture her! And if it came to that, injure her. But in no way was he expecting this.

He did not need to be groping her right now.

_But it was soft and…_

He mentally slapped himself.

"Um…" came her meek voice. "Ju-Juvia's b-b-breast."

Gray instantly relinquished his hand.

"Can we pretend that never happened?"

Juvia nodded in agreement. After an awkward silence she asked. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you kill Juvia? Capture her?"

"I'm not that shallow…I want…I want…I want you to tell me…about why you're a thief."

She sighed in relief.

"Juvia-"

She was interrupted by darkness. Soon the sun was blocked out, dim light cast by the early lit lamp posts.

The screams erupting from the two teens were muffled by a hand like object over their mouths.

The moment the sun came back up Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster were erased from history.

Put simply:

They disappeared.

**Author's note: Curious? Stay tuned for the next instalment of…**

**FAERIE'S FANTASTIA!**

**CORNY? Yeah I know. Anyway, I won't reveal anything about the plot because I want to keep you guessing.**

…**well…maybe just a little…**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO: The duchess and her servant**

Lucy looked stunning as she walked, a silver train following behind her. She _glowed_as if she were the light itself. But her face was a sad one.

This was supposed to be her wedding dress.

She would be wed.

To a man she did not love.

She looked out the window as darkness overtook the view.

_Could it be night already?_

Those were her last thoughts before the darkness disappeared, the duchess along with it.

**REVIEW! FAVE! FLAME? Maybe not so much**

**May 25 2012 EDIT: Hi, I've read your review and decided to edit this chapter. You might be wondering where I was. I was on Wattpad trying to improve my writing but I neglected this and I am so sorry. And wow. I'm surprised you guys figured it out. Yes, it's like a combination of Hunger games and Chaos Rings ^.^**


End file.
